Summer Fun
by kcbug
Summary: Not sure where this is going.. but there is future Naruto/Sasuke smut ;
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the shortest and most uneventful chapter of the story. Warning: in the future this story will contain explicit sexual content, and all of the credit for the characters and settings go to the creators of Naruto. I appreciate whatever reviews are posted, thanks ~ Bug OUT**_

General POV-

A tall, blonde ninja crouched on the railing of a bridge. He was clad in orange from head to toe. The blonde lazily twirled a kunai in his right index finger. Naruto was anxious. He didnt like waiting for their tardy sensei every morning like his. It pissed him off, because he had to withstand Sasuke's presence for hours on end, with nothing to distract him from that soft wintery skin.  
Beside him stood the depressed looking boy, with pitch black hair. His pale white skin stood out boldly behind dark bangs that caressed his face. Sasuke detested the wait as much as Naruto did. He was just better at hiding his anger than that dobe. And it didn t help that the pink haired bimbo was always fawning over him. He couldn t get Naruto alone with her there.  
The girl of the three shinobi had just given up her latest attack on the Uchiha. She was now standing next to him, glaring at the blonde. If HE weren't here she could have Sasuke-kun all to herself. Kakashi sensei's lateness could finally come in handy.  
All three brooded over their placid love lives. *poof* Kakashi appeared before them in the usual apologetic stance. He drilled out one of his many excuses while Sakura scolded him and Naruto jumped on him.

Sasuke's POV-  
He watched on in calm distain as his comrades double teamed their long time sensei. The Uchiha watched as Naruto glomped Kakashi. He smirked at the dobe's enthusiasm.  
Naruto was a lot bigger than when they were kids. He had to be at least 6 ft tall now. When the blonde realized that I was leering at him he let go of Kakashi (who was now an inch or so shorter than Naruto, so it looked like Naruto was giving him a bear hug, instead of a punishment), and got right in Sasuke's face. He could feel the flutter of Naruto's breathe across his lips. "What the hell are you smiling at?" demanded the blonde. God, his lips are right there! Sasuke smothered his surprise and lust. He shoved the blonde into the railing on the other side of the bridge."Back off, dobe!" He threw looks that could kill at the disgruntled blonde, and tensed up ready for a response from the teenager across from him. Before either I or Naruto could really get into a fight Kakashi intersected. "Now, now, no need to fight over me" he said as he eyed us both. The senior ninja chuckled, and set off towards the gate leading out of Konoha.

**The next chapter is a little bit longer, and a bit hotter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contains sexual male on male situations. If you're not a fan, then don't read. And again, thanks for reviews and stuff. ;) ~ Bug OUT**

Naruto's POV-

The blonde ninja walked behind his long time teammates. As he gazed intently at the raven black spikes before him. A part of the young ninja wanted to rip that silky black hair out of the Uchiha's head. The other part wanted to run his hands through it hungrily. 'What the hell am i thinking! Sasuke isn't gay. He probably doesn't even have hormones. That emotionless freak' Naruto chuckled at the thought, catching Sasuke's attention. The blonde snapped out of his inner monologue when he saw the Uchiha staring at him.  
Naruto didn t realize he was still smiling. So, when the boy walking ahead of him smiled back, Naruto froze. 'Sasuke. Smiled. At. Me...' For a moment Naruto forgot what he was doing and stumbled, almost knocking Sakura into a tree. He was so absorbed in Sasuke's face (which now expressed shock) that he only noticed Sakura's intensions when her fist connected with his face.  
'Shit, Sakura's scary' an hour later Naruto's head throbbed and his ass hurt from landing so hard. He contemplated every possible meaning of Sasuke's odd behavior today. He didn't smile at Sakura that way. In fact, he had never seen Sasuke smile at anyone.

Kakashi's POV-

From the get go the silver ninja sensed the sexual turmoil on his team. A hyper sensitive nose was disturbing around pubescent and developing young ninja. But recently... All the testosterone between Naruto and Sasuke irked him.  
And for all of Sakura's talk, he knew she was bluffing. He could hear the increase of her heart rate and smell the arousal she tried to hide when she was near Lee. She was a good actor when it came to throwing herself at Sasuke, but nothing more.  
He just hoped to god that they could finish their mission before tents or bushes started shaking...

Sasuke's POV-

The young Uchiha battled within himself. He had developed overwhelming feelings for his blonde companion. He found himself smiling at the very thought of him and even blushing sometimes. This had never happened to Sasuke. He was treading on unknown territory.  
No matter what, he knew that Naruto was going to be his. But in the middle of a mission? 'Not smart! Not smart at all! This could ruin me! Argh, why does he have to be so..so..gorgeous, and breathtaking all the time? Urghh shit!' Sasuke couldn t figure it out, and at this rate the Uchiha was likely to damage something. So he let his thoughts drift to things he could do to Naruto. Passionate things that he definitely should NOT be thinking right now. Unknown to the brunette the main character in his daydreams was staring intently at his back. Thinking along the same lines as Sasuke himself.  
When they finally reached an inn with a hot springs on their return journey, Kakashi booked separate rooms for all of us. Sasuke's room directly across from Naruto's. Sakura was a room down from Sasuke, and Kakashi was next door to Naruto. 'Good, we're not all sharing a room. Maybe my personal mission will be a success after all'.

Naruto's POV-

After adjusting to the room, the blonde went in search of the hot springs. Nothing like a nice hot bathe to take your mind off of things. When he reached the changing rooms he stripped and put his clothes in a cubby. The blonde didn t bother covering up with a towel. He strolled right into the waiting waters.  
The bath was empty. (If you don't count the monkeys) Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the churning water, a bird singing in a tree above the bathhouse, and now someone else was entering the springs. Naruto didn't open his eyes or acknowledge the new comer, he was enjoying this peace. No graceful Uchiha, or missions, or Akatsuki, just his body and the water.  
The other occupant of the bath drifted towards Naruto. "hey" Sasuke greeted the blond. Naruto's eyes flew open and he jumped. "S-Sasuke! I thought you hated hot springs?" Naruto asked, a bit angered that Sasuke had to ruin his little break from everything. "I don't usually, but I thought I might try it. Since you seem to like them so much."  
The blond turned away from the pale, chiseled ninja behind him. He tried his best not to blush, failing. As hot and steamy as the bath already was, Naruto was rapidly getting hotter. "What s wrong Naruto?" Sasuke placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and turned him back around to face him. Naruto avoided Sasuke's intense stare. He knew that if he looked into those beautiful pitch eyes that he'd be trapped. Sasuke knew this as well.

Sasuke's POV-

The Uchiha placed an elegant white hand under Naruto's chin. The raven haired boy enveloped the other boy's lips with his own. Claiming them, tasting them, and plundering their luscious depths. The moment both of them had been longing for had finally arrived.  
Damn Naruto was a good kisser! And he tasted so, good... Sasuke lost himself. Before he knew it, he was practically in Naruto's bare lap, with his arms wrapped around the blonde s neck, and fingers tangled in his damp hair. Suddenly, Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him. The blond raced out of the bath as if he were running away from death itself. Or Sakura-chan when she's pissed. Leaving Sasuke confused and panting from their little make out session. 'What made him freak out like that?' The Uchiha felt slightly betrayed. 'Did I do something wrong?' Sasuke quickly dried, changed, and headed back up to his room.  
Sasuke and Naruto didn t cross paths again that night. He couldn t find naruto anywhere the next morning either. 'where the hell is the dobe?' The Uchiha knocked on Kakashi's door. After the 5th knock, the silver haired ninja opened up. "yes Sasuke?" he drawled, obviously just awaking. "Do you know where Naruto might be? He's not in his room or in the baths."  
"He got a message late last night. On Hokage-sama's orders, he has set out to the sand village for a conference with Gaara and the futile lords. Something about trade routes, I'm not quite sure." "Thanks Kakashi."  
The Uchiha trudged back to his room. 'At least we had our fisrt kiss. And I got to see that tight ass of his completely exposed' Sasuke sighed at the memory and laid down on his bed with a huff.  
- After S rank mission [ You have to remember that these guys are nearing twenty and Kakashi is getting close to his early and mid thirties. They're fuckin pros now man! All anbu all the way! I'm blushing just brewing up a love life for our little sasuke-kun and dear little naruu (^_^)]  
-

Sasuke's POV-

The dark brunette walked through the almost empty streets of Konoha. He was a little more depressed than normal. It had been weeks since he last saw Naruto. The mission was a success and they returned home immediately, except for Naruto. But afterwards, they had all been assigned individual missions. The Uchiha found himself wanting Naruto more and more. 'Dammit why can t Tsunade lay off his dobe. All the fucking missions he was being sent on! This is ridiculous!'  
Sasuke was even considering waiting around Naruto's house. At first the idea sounded stupid and immature. But after the idea was planted, the Uchiha liked it more and more, until finally he made a decision.

Naru's POV-  
Naruto was exhausted and couldn t wait to sleep in his own bed. Very rarely was he ever so tired. 'What's up with that anyway?' Naruto thought to himself 'Where'd all my fucking energy go? Hehe, maybe im going through Uchiha withdrawal' he chuckled internally, too tired to actually muster up a real laugh.  
As soon as he walked through the village gates he sensed someone following him."Heh, you must have really missed me, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto breathed into Sasuke's unsuspecting ear. The blond had used his teleportation jutsu to appear behind his anxious love.  
The blonde led the young uchiha down an alley that looked empty. He stopped when Sasuke grabbed his waste and pressed up against him. Sizzling blue eyes bore into lustful pitch ones. They stood that way for a moment, before Naruto lost control. All of his missing energy suddenly rushing back to him. He forced Sasuke up against a brick wall. The blonde wrapped one muscular arm around Sasuke's shoulders and placed his other palm against the wall for support, allowing him to further lean into sasuke.  
He smothered the Uchiha s pink curvy lips with his full red ones. Naruto licked those lips asking for entry. Sasuke responded immediately. Parting his lips, so that Naruto's tongue may explore the moist cavern.  
The Uchiha moaned under him. He liked that. Sasuke, the great Uchiha survivor! Moaning for HIM!

**Hehe, I like this chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sexual male on male situations. If you hate it, don't read it. If you hate it, and read it after this warning then you really are very stupid. ~ Bug OUT ;)**

Naruto's POV-

Kissing Sasuke was like nothing Naruto could have imagined. He didn t have to be gentle like he was with girls. The blond could rough up the Uchiha without hurting him, and Sasuke gave it all back enthusiastically. Their hard muscular bodies thrived and meshed together like marts of a machine. Grinding and moving, but never stopping each other. It was wonderful! As great as this new high was, this wasn't the place, and he was starving. Before the blond got too hard he pulled away with a sly grin. "I'm starving, where do you want to eat?" I breathed huskily. ' Fuck! I want him so damn bad right now! but I can control myself and I will until it's the right time.'  
The blond gave his smaller companion a minute or two to catch his breath. "Ichiraku's?" Naruto cracked a smile ' he wants to please me, how cute' the blond protested immediately, "We both know that i love Ichiraku's, but I want to know where you like to eat." I pinched my Uchiha's tight little ass, just fo good measure. The squeal that escaped his lips was so adorable, and yet hilarious at the same time. Sasuke flushed embaressed. Your MINE now Uchiha, so pick a place dammit!" I sneered "Fine!" he finally conceded. 'Victory! He is sooo going to be uke!'

Sasuke's POV-

The satisfied blond pinched his ass. "Ahh!" I blushed furiously. No dignified Uchiha would make a sound like that. "Your MINE now Uchiha, so pick a place dammit!" The tall blond growled in a low rumbling voice. Dangerous, hot, and too damn irresistible. That was Naruto. His Naruto..."Fine!" I hissed the word through clenched teeth. I ruffled my big blonde s spiky hair and grabbed his hand. He was so warm.  
I took Naruto by the hand, to lead him down the streets of Konoha, to my favorite sushi bar. Where they commenced to eat and drink, and talk. Mostly they asked each other questions. I had learned that Naruto's favorite color was blue, he's not ready for kids yet, and he's had a crush on me for a few years. Only lately had Naruto really embraced it. Took the dobe long enough.  
Aside from the plain questions, Sasuke picked up on a few minute details. Naruto favored his right side. Maybe an injury he wasn t present for. The blond held things very gently, almost as if he were afraid of breaking something. If he wasn t talking away, he would settle for tapping things or bobbing his knee. When he walked his hips moved in a predatory kind of motion. These weren t very noticeable things, but they were there, and I was determined to find every single one of these little mannerisms before the night was through. If I remained sober enough that is.  
Naruto's POV-

As the night stretched on Naruto and Sasuke made their way back to Sasuke's place on the compound. Naruto followed behind Sasuke like a puppy dog. He nuzzled and tickled the raven haired ninja as they reached the door making it a little difficult for the already wasted Uchiha to open it. When he finally succeeded Naruto made quick work of closing it behind them, finding the couch, and pinning Sasuke down on it.  
The Uchiha didn t protest to any of this. His hands being restrained above his head by Naruto's, as they kissed and moved together. Naruto found the soft spot on Sasuke's neck and sucked on it. The Uchiha moaned and arched under him. ' I swear, this boy was born to be a girl. But this isn t quite right. I don t want to take him like this. If it was anyone else, I probably wouldn t be doubting it like this.' Naruto sighed and released his little uke. He rolled off of sasuke and laid next to him on the couch. They both new subconsciously, that this wasn t the right time yet. So there, in each other s arms, the two ninjas fell asleep...

**Awww, how sweet. Should they finally get it on n the next chapter? Let me know :)**


End file.
